Currently, media such as cable TV is transmitted to a television set by cable through for instance a set top box, i.e. an end-user/TV viewer is not able to connect to the Internet in order to catch media material, and directly send it to the TV set. To be able to view media content from the Internet, the end-user has to connect a computer to the TV set. Also, the end-user has to have a computer with an HDMI port/interface to be able to view HDMI content.
For the layman end-user it is a problem to connect a computer to a set top box and TV.
It is appreciated that a new set of TVs already are equipped with WI-FI adapters, i.e. so called smart-TV-sets. But there are huge amounts of quite new TV-sets, which lack a WI-FI adapter, and in accordance with the present invention such TV-sets can also be utilized to perform the present invention.
Patent application document EP 2124440 A1 describes a portable terminal such as a cellular phone utilized indirectly through an electronic content guide (ECG) server to provide media to for instance a TV-set. This is accomplished by the cellular phone communicating at least once with the TV-set, transmitting information to the TV-set using near field communication such as infrared. Hence, it does not describe how media is sent to a TV-set directly to the TV-set through for instance WI-FI communication without a direct communication between the cellular phone, and the TV-set. See column 8 [22], lines 3-9. Furthermore, FIG. 1 clearly illustrates that there is a communication between the cellular device 200, and the TV-set 300. Moreover, the portable terminal has a terminal ID that allows identification of the terminal. Thus, the terminal has identification to access the ECG, and not a UserID to receive access to ECG information. This means for instance that the portable terminal cannot be utilized at any place in the world having an infrared connection as the near field communication means for different TV-sets do not normally communicate with the same communication protocol. As is to be understood in paragraph [0005], the invention in accordance with EP 2124440A1 is intended to replace a multiple of remote controls with one portable terminal controlling different processing devices 300 as for instance at the premises of a user 1. See FIG. 1.
An international patent application document published as WO 2011/047024 A1 discloses a smart phone to control an Internet TV system. Hence, it discloses communication between an endpoint, for instance a TV-set and a server, and vice versa in contrast, page 2. Lines 7-9, to what is described below in accordance with the present invention, which never communicates with the Internet server. This is also expressed on page 5, line 22-25. Moreover, WO 2011/047024 A1 discloses that local activity, i.e. between smart phone and TV-set, is required or desirable, page 9 line 3-4, which is not the case with the present invention. Also a user of a smart phone has to configure the phone, page 11 lines 14-19, which is not the case with the present invention, which utilizes a downloaded application (app) not requiring any user configuration to the smart phone.
Furthermore, WO 2011/047024 A1 describes a cumbersome login process, page 13, lines 3-10, i.e. the user of the smart phone has to log in both to the TV-set through the smart phone, and to the server with the same log in credentials. This inhibits the user to utilize almost any other smart TV-set with a WI-FI adaption in the world, and limits the access to Internet TV at the user premises, which is in contrast to the described present invention.
Also, in a preferred embodiment the user has to login to the endpoint (TV-set), page lines 10-14, lines 34-35. In the present invention the smart phone only login to the server through its UserID, and the server provides the connection to the TV-set. The authentication process for the invention WO 2011/047024 A1 as described in the latter is claimed in claim 1 a).
None of the mentioned background art devices suggests a WI-FI communication.